


Rhiannon

by emma_and_orlando



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brianna is a hopeless Lesbian, F/F, Florist!Roger, Fluff, Genderbending, Tattoo artist!Brian, fem!queen, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Brianna never believed in love at first sight.Not before Regina started working next door to her.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	Rhiannon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_live_for_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_live_for_queen/gifts).

> This is written for the wonderful i-live-for-queen, I was their secret santa! I really really hope you like this hon and merry early Christmas!!

"Are you still sure about this?" Brianna asks, showing Regina her sketch template one last time. 

There's no hesitation in Reginas warm blue eyes when her they fall on the paper. She clasps her hands to her heart with a bright smile. 

"I love it." 

"Alright." Brianna exhales freely when Regina doesn't chicken out. Then she gestures towards the empty chair by her station. "Please take place."

☆ ☆ ☆

Brianna for the longest time hadn't believed in love at first sight.

Not until she laid eyes on Regina. 

It had been a sunny afternoon on the first Saturday of September. Through the window of her shop, Brianna could see the back of a blonde woman dragging in two- no three large pots for plants out of a white pickup truck. 

With two strides of her long legs, Brianna plasters herself against the glass of the large window. Gaping.

When the shop next door was rumored to be sold to a florist, Brianna had thought the owners would be two middle aged sisters with a long anticipated ambition. Not a young woman with the perfect ass in denim overalls.

She's a sight to behold. 

Carrying pots and plants to the doorstep of the door to the left of Brianna's tattoo parlor. Her cheeks flushed from the exercise and her arm muscles straining under the heavy weight. 

Brianna is one second away from walking out to offer some help, when suddenly a bulky figure appears from behind the pickup truck.

_He_ is tall and muscular and when he reaches the blonde girl, he takes the pots from her to carry them himself. 

Regina smiles brightly. Standing on her tiptoes to reward him with a kiss.

Brianna's face falters. 

☆ ☆ ☆

Regina gets comfortable on the dentist-style chair. 

Her shirt has been removed and neatly folded to the side. Leaving her bare and exposed to the cold air. Though Brianna had tried warming the room up, chills still run down the young girls spine.

Her hands are folded under her chin. Staring forward into space as her back arches on a shallow breath. 

"Nervous?" Brianna teases in a quiet voice. Despite the fact that there's nobody else in the shop. 

"Never." 

To her credit, Regina doesn't flinch when Brianna's cold fingers trace the goosebumps on her smooth back. Between her shoulder blades. 

The artist sits down on the stool next to the tattoo chair and grabs the rubbing alcohol to disinfect the patch of skin. Getting it ready for the shaving blade to get rid of the finest hairs, before they can start tattooing. 

☆ ☆ ☆

The first time they spoke was only a couple of weeks later.

Reginas store was already open for the public, though she was still busy settling in. Delivery trucks and contractors stopping in front of the shop every few hours. 

Despite apparently having a boyfriend, Regina does most, if not all of the managing alone. 

It is a coincidence Brianna is staring off into space while Melina goes on and on about the girl she currently fancies and wants to move in with, when Regina is out on the streets. Attempting to carry four sacks of dirt from the back of her car, into her store, when one of the sacks slips onto the floor and springs open.

Covering her in dirt. 

Brianna knows that she technically shouldn't be bothered with heterosexual girls, but she can't help herself when she's curious. She wants to investigate and know more as the scientist she is by heart. 

Melina calls after her when Brianna suddenly pushes away from the window and steps outside. 

Within less than ten seconds, Brianna finds herself in front of the distraught girl, smiling as politely as she can. "Need some help, neighbor?" 

Baby blue eyes glance up at her. Tipping her chin back for their height difference. 

"I do." She smiles breathily. Gasping for air. 

Brianna's breath is also taken away, but for a very different reason. She takes two of the dirt bags from her and ceases the opportunity to look at the blond girl up close. 

She is absolutely perfect.

Not in the classic sense of the word. There's dirt under her nails, sweat glistening on her forehead and leaves in her hair. But if it weren't her freckles or messy bun that made Brianna fall in love with her, it would have been her sunny smile. 

"You're very strong." 

The smaller woman is successfully impressed as Brianna manages to carry the sacks to the front doorstep of the flower-shop, purposefully not showing any sign of strain. Her arms are strong, muscles toned under the tattoo sleeves and her shoulders straight as they're wide. 

The girl twirls a loose strand of hair between her fingers. Watching intently. "I'm Regina." 

Brianna drops the sacks to the floor, before sticking her hand out to Regina. Making sure her voice is low and warm.

"Brianna." 

When Regina clasps her hand between her own, instead of shaking it, Brianna's facade melts into a puddle of goo. 

"It's nice to meet you, Brianna."

☆ ☆ ☆

The stencil is placed on Reginas back with careful precision.

Brianna circles around the chair to have a good view from all angles, to make sure the placement is completely straight. 

Once she's satisfied, Brianna sweeps away a stray hair from Reginas ponytail.

"Do you want to take a last look?" She asks. Prepared to grab two mirrors for Regina to judge the stencils permanent position on her back. 

"No."

It makes Brianna smile that there's no trace of hesitation in Reginas voice. 

The transparent paper is pulled away from her warm skin. Leaving behind the template for the tattoo. 

☆ ☆ ☆

"Mel, I'm off to Spoons. Do you need any-"

Brianna was just about to head out for her lunch break, when muddy boots and knee high length overalls stumble into her shop. Followed by a flash of teeth. 

They're once again face to face. Brianna is stunned silent at the angelic sight of her neighbor.

Regina presents her a big flowerpot with bright yellow unidentified plants in it, though ripely blooming towards the ceiling. Holding it out proudly. 

"A thank you, for the other day." 

Brianna is completely flustered. Next to her, Melina is losing her mind as well, even though she should be completely focused on setting the tattoo she's working on. Her eyes peek up from her client, to examine the exchange happening by the door every few seconds. 

"That's- you didn't have to do that." Brianna quickly takes the heavy pot from Regina's trembling arms. Her heart beats rapidly against her ribcage. "Thank you so much. It's beautiful." 

"It suits you. I like the shop." 

Regina looks around. Her lithe physique stands out odd in the dark shop. Hardwood floors and dark green walls. "It's all yours?" 

"Mine and a little bit Melinas." Brianna pipes out. 

"Wow." Regina whistles under her breath, before flopping down into one of the waiting chairs, signaling she is not planning on going any time soon.

Her eyes are glued onto the walls, where Brianna and Melina display their art behind glass frames. 

Brianna is careful when she lowers the flowerpot to the floor next to the reception desk. She moves it around for a few seconds to find the right place. The flowers give a happy touch of color to the mostly dark shop. 

"You got that one on your arm." 

Brianna looks up at the frame Regina is pointing at. When she sees it, the tattoo artist smiles and tries very hard not to rub her arm subconsciously. 

"I do." 

"Did you do it yourself?" 

Brianna is a hungry, having worked in the shop since 7 am today and not had a break ever since. Yet she can't get herself to tell Regina she needs to head out for food and cut the conversation short. Instead, Brianna sinks down into the waiting chair next to Regina. Glad there are no other clients waiting for their tattoo today. 

Regina's legs are drawn up to her chest. Looking small and comfortable as she twists her body to face Brianna. 

"I used to practice on myself- it wasn't recommended." Brianna chuckles and Regina eagerly listens with wide eyes. 

"On yourself?"

"Yes. It was quite impulsive and not very well done, but-"

"I like it." 

On the other end of the shop, Melina giggles behind her hand. Brianna tries to ignore her teasing eyebrow wiggles. 

☆ ☆ ☆

Regina grows unnaturally quiet when Brianna removes the needles from the sterile pouches and readies the ink caps. 

Brianna doesn't mind the silence while she's working. 

The tattoo machine is a familiar weight in Brianna's palm after years upon years of practice. It drills sharply. Two. Three times. 

Regina swallows thickly. 

☆ ☆ ☆

The first time Brianna comes into Reginas shop next door, she's completely overwhelmed by the adorable decore.

It had taken her a few weeks to gather the courage to go say hi to her crush.

With Melinas insistence and an excuse up her sleeve, Brianna lets the front doorbell ring with her entrance. Her head nearly colliding with a low hanging plant from the ceiling.

The noise makes Regina appear from the backroom. When her blue eyes find Brianna's, her face splits into a welcoming grin. 

"Brianna, good afternoon." She leans against the counter with her palms. "What can I help you with today?" 

It takes a lot of willpower for Brianna to step forth and not stumble on her lie.

"It's my mums birthday." 

"Oh! Congratulations." Briannas cheeks heat up when Regina clasps her hands in delight. "What does she like and what's your budget?" 

That is not how far Brianna had prepared her little lie. She sucks her bottom lip between her teeth. Catching on her piercing in the corner of her mouth. 

"Uhm..."

Regina watches her tentatively. Eyes hooded.

"How about, you pick whatever you think is pretty and I'll put a bouquet together for less than 50 pounds?"

Brianna exhales a breath she'd been subconsciously holding at the reassuring weight of Reginas delicate voice. She relaxes, shoulders falling.

"Okay."

Regina smiles back but makes no move. Giving Brianna the space to move around.

The store is half the size of Brianna's next door, but it's cozy and warm. There are flowers of many kinds in every nook of the wooden space. The scent overwhelms Briannas senses, but in the best way possible. There is music softly playing in the background and she tries to stall having to pick a flower she likes for her mothers imaginary birthday, but it only takes a couple of minutes of walking in circles and touching the dusted shelves with her finger tips before she is socially required to make a payment.

She settles for a pair of sunflowers. 

Regina stretches her arms out to take them from Brianna. "Excellent choice. Quite sunny." 

The tall girl folds her arms over each other on the register desk. Watching intently as Regina works together the bouquet with quick precision. The color scheme is warm and light. It is quite small for the 45 pounds Brianna has to pay for, but she had never bought flowers before and never considered their value.

"There it is, hope she likes it."

"She will." Brianna cradles the bundle of flowers to her chest. The plastic wrapping crackles. "Thank you."

"It's a pleasure, truly."

Briannas legs are too heavy to move away or out the door. 

Though she had not thought of a second lie to excuse spending another moment in Reginas graceful presence and the calm of her store.

She closes her eyes momentarily. Thinking of what to say next.

"Fancy some tea?" Regina asks softly. 

Briannas eyes blink open. Her curly hair bounces as she bops her head a bit too quick. A bit too enthusiastic. "Please." 

"Brilliant!"

Brianna hadn't even noticed the tea set in the far corner of the shop, right behind the register desk. She watches Regina warm up the kettle, before revealing two cups with curly flowers painted on the sides. 

It fits perfectly with the rest of the warm interior. 

Tea doesn't take long to make. Regina brings her the steaming cup and gestures for them to sit down by the comfortably cushioned window sill.

Brianna is the luckiest woman alive, she realizes, getting to sit next to Regina while enjoying her hot herbal tea. Their shoulders and thighs are pressed together where they have to tuck in to fit on the small bench, not that either of them is complaining. 

"Are you allergic to nutmeg?" Regina asks out of the blue while they have been silently listening to the music in the background. 

Brianna glances at her sideways and shakes her head, no.

Regina's brow creases with a frown. Brianna nearly melts into a puddle when her soft palm presses against Brianna's cheek. "Your face is all flushed. I think you might have a reaction to the tea."

Brianna feels too embarrassed to utter a single word. She knows Regina must know about her crush. She must. 

☆ ☆ ☆

Tracing the line-work is always the worst part of the tattoo.

It takes absolute concentration and complete precision to get it perfect. Brianna is famous for her smooth tattoos. She had never set a crooked line.

This part of the tattoo tends to hurt the most.

Against the cushion, Regina has her eyes tightly squeezed closed and she bites into the flesh of her arm to keep herself quiet. 

The only way Brianna could notice her distress is by her back muscles tensing up. 

"Relax, Reg." 

"Shut it." Comes the strained reply. 

Brianna smiles. She is enjoying this a little more than she likes to admit.

☆ ☆ ☆

After that faithful afternoon, the visits become regular. 

Brianna sees the seeds turn into stumps. Stumps are nurtured into flowers. 

Regina brings a flower for the reception of the tattoo shop and gushes over the new art pieces hanging on the walls. 

It becomes easier for Brianna to think of excuses to drink tea at Reginas shop. Lying about her own kettle being broken, about needing flowers for birthdays of friends she doesn't have and sometimes she dares to admit she simply wants to chat.

Regina loves it. 

Whenever Brianna is at her store, she either involves Brianna in her plant growing or drops her work to chat. 

Sometimes Regina is too busy with costumers to talk to Brianna. She doesn't mind. She is content to sit in the tea corner and watch Regina flow through her job. Her hands swift and efficient. Her tongue quick and clever as nobody ever bargains a discount out of her. 

She is both cunning and loving in an equally terrifying way. 

There's always music playing in the shop. Reginas hips are always swaying. Her feet always tapping the hardwood floor. 

It is a pity that she has a boyfriend, because when she pulls a sheepish Brianna out of her chair to sway about in the small room. Dancing to a rhythm Brianna doesn't understand or feel, but with the deafening rhythm of her beating heart, the wooden floor creaking under their weight and nearly knocking over a shelve of cactuses, never in her life wanted Brianna to kiss someone more desperately. 

☆ ☆ ☆

The dragging of the needle spreads vibrating pain through every nerve ending of Reginas body.

She groans. She twitches.

"Try to stay still." Brianna comments absently while she traces the lines of her template. Tongue poking between her front teeth.

Regina grits her teeth together. Clawing at the cushions of the chair.

"I'm trying." 

☆ ☆ ☆

It is by chance that Brianna finds Regina on that rainy Wednesday afternoon.

She had just intended to bring out the trash to the big garbage bins behind the shops, where she finds Regina sitting outside against the wall. Her baby blue eyes dark with unshed tears. Her cheeks warm and pink from crying.

Brianna wouldn't even have known her friend was out there if she hadn't gone out with the trash.

Their eyes meet. And without a second of doubt, Brianna sinks down into a crouch to drop the trash-bag and wrap her arms around Regina's upper body.

Regina complies faster than Brianna had anticipated. Nearly knocking the two of them over to the damp stone floor. 

Brianna manages to steady the two of them, her chin resting on top of Reginas head. 

"What happened?" Her voice comes out low and borderline dangerous at the sight of her distraught friend. "Tell me?"

She could guess. 

Reginas boyfriend had not been around since the day she moved her stuff into the shop. Regina never mentioned going on a date with him or any kind of commitment. 

Briannas heart breaks at the wet sobs that wreak through her tiny body. Her face hidden in Briannas dark sweater. 

It only takes half a second for her to crack and share her sadness. 

"She dumped me."

Brianna's eyes nearly fall out of her skull with how wide they are opened. 

She gapes at the sobbing girl in her arms. 

"_She_?"

"Jen," Regina sniffles and her tears stain through the fabric of Briannas sweater. "My girlfriend, she broke up with me. Gave me a call."

Just to clarify, Brianna asks. "The person who helped you move in?" And had arms the size of the grand canyon, had their pants sagging down their arse and sported a Sonny haircut? 

"Yes." 

The sobbing returns in full power at the reminder. She splutters and coughs through her tears. Brianna holds her shaking body close. Swaying them as if they were dancing to a tune in the flower shop. 

"Oh Regina..." She sighs, her lips brush over her forehead. Still wet from the rain.

Regina still isn't finished. She sounds small and hurt as someone had stomped over her soft and giving heart. 

She pushes back slightly to meet Briannas equally misty eyes.

"She's cheating on me." 

_Ouch. _

"I'm really sorry." Brianna uses her thumbs to brush the tears from Reginas face. "Let's get you home, okay? You can't be out here in the cold." 

"Can't smoke inside, it's bad for the flowers." 

Regina gestures to her half finished pack of smokes. Briannas lip quirks sideways into a smile.

"I care more about your health than the flowers, Reg." She then helps both herself and Regina up to a standing position. Her thighs burn from how long she was crouching for that hug. Even when they get to their feet, Regina doesn't stop plastering herself to Briannas side. "Come on. Let's close shop early today."

☆ ☆ ☆

The rest of the tattoo isn't quite as painful as the lining in the beginning. Most of the work now is shading and coloring, which barely takes up another thirty minutes.

Regina sighs in relief when Brianna's needle is removed from her burning skin and the tattoo machine stops drilling. Finally.

Brianna cleans it up quickly, before pressing a hot towel onto the burning area, which earns her a relieved moan. The whole time while the artist is moving about, tending to her, Regina is splayed on the chair, unmoved. No longer squirming or trashing in pain, but compliant and pouting. 

The sight of her makes Brianna smile. She brushes Reginas blonde bangs out of the way to kiss her forehead. Noting only then that she looks slightly pale.

"Lay still. I'm gonna grab you a snack."

☆ ☆ ☆

The first time Brianna walks into Reginas house, it looks exactly like she had imagined it. 

There are plants and flowers everywhere. The floors, the ceilings and every possible piece of furniture has a plant or pot balanced on it. 

Most of the apartment is a woody brown or an organic green. There's no television or couch. 

There's a record player and soft cushions on the floor to sit on. 

It's a small apartment, but cozy enough for one person.

Regina drops her keys in a basket by the door, sniffling her nose behind a tissue, while closing the front door behind Brianna. "Sorry I didn't tidy." 

Brianna's heart breaks at the sight of her. Hot tears streaming down her blotchy cheeks. 

She turns around and smiles down at Regina. 

"It's- I love it." 

"Really?" Regina looks up at her from underneath her clumped eyelashes. 

Brianna smiles, tugging on the somber girls arm to drag her into the direction that could only lead to the small kitchen around the corner. 

"I do! Come on sit down. I'll figure out tea." 

Regina grows quiet and lets Brianna go make her a drink, though instead of sitting down on one of the living room rugs, she follows Brianna into the kitchen like a quiet shadow. 

Brianna notes that the kitchen is no different from the living room. Green and lively with Reginas touch. Though there seems to be more of a cactus theme rather than the faerie spring of the living room. 

The kettle is easy to spot. It's old and rusty.

Once it's got water boiling, Brianna rummages around in the cupboards to find mugs for them. 

Regina doesn't lend her a hand. She just watches.

It feels oddly familiar to pour a cup of tea for Regina in her apartment. To lead her back into the living room and have her sit down on the cushions by one of the far walls under a window. 

Regina takes the cup from Brianna with a grateful sniffle. Her misty eyes bluer than ever. 

They sip in each others silence. Briannas head perched on Reginas and her long arm wrapped around the devastated girl in an attempt at comforting her.

Regina, blue eyes trailing upwards to Brianna's face, never stays quiet for long. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"You'll find someone better, Reg." Brianna promises instantly in reaction to how broken Regina sounds.

"Not that." 

Regina surprises her by putting her tea cup down and untangling herself from Briannas touch. She sits about arm length away from her. Legs crossed and hair half falling over her eyes.

"I made a mistake a few years ago." She swallows thickly and her eyes fall on the tattoos on Briannas arms. "I let Jen tattoo me, at home. With a hot needle and some ink." 

Brianna listens, trying not to cringe at the sound of that. 

"Can I see it?" 

Regina nods and out of the blue pulls her shirt over her head. Revealing her bare chest. Brianna waits and doesn't show a reaction to her smooth breasts. Their eyes are fixed on one another, until, wordlessly, Regina twists around to show Brianna her back. 

That's when she sees it. 

Her left shoulder blade reads someone's initials that aren't her own. 

Brianna can't help but reach out and touch the scarred skin with her fingertips. Letting them trace over the thick wobbly lines of the ink. Graceless and tainted forever. 

Regina swallows thickly. 

"Can you fix that for me?" 

"We can cover it." Brianna promises. "We can get rid of it." 

Regina twits her neck to look up at Brianna. And her eyes are twinkling so wonderfully that it makes Briannas heart beat faster against her chest. 

Blue eyes have stopped crying. Determination takes over devastation. 

"I don't want it anymore. Haven't wanted it for a while."

Her words fall heavy on the quiet serenity of the room. They ring in Briannas flushed ears. 

"Then what do you want, Regina?"

☆ ☆ ☆

Briannas chest swells with pride when Regina gasps at the reflection of herself. 

The tall girl holds up a mirror behind Regina so she can see her back in the reflection of the mirror in front of her. 

Her blue eyes are solely focused on the new tattoo adoring her pale skin. It's a flower. It couldn't be anything else. Covering the horrendous unprofessionalism that had previously tainted Regina and lived as a constant marking reminder of her ex.

Now stands a light bloom in its place and the long green root trailing down the curve of her back.

"Do you like it?" Brianna grins.

That's when Regina is finally able to drag her eyes away from the new addition to her body. She covers her cheeks with her hands. "It's- it's gorgeous Brianna. Wow."

Brianna allows one last look before she lets go of the body mirror to further tend after her client. 

She applies the protective ointment over the freshly drilled skin. Followed by a bandage.

Regina sits quietly and watches her work. Feet dangling down the chair as cold hands grace over her throbbing skin. Patching her up with careful crafted precision. 

"We're gonna treat it like an open wound." With a satisfied nod, Brianna finishes wrapping her up and smiles when Regina twists her neck to grin at her. 

"Aye sergeant." Regina tries to tease, though Brianna suspects she is closer to fainting than cracking a second joke, with her pale skin and woozy eyes. The tattoo had clearly taken its toll on her. 

"Let's get you home, soldier." 

And if Regina stumbles on her first step down the chair, Brianna catches her on the second. 

"My hero." Regina whispers dreamily as she lets herself be wrapped around Brianna. Face turned up for a kiss.

"Shut up."

Brianna hides her goofy grin by sealing their lips together in a long warm kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone enjoyed it, but of course especially my sweet secret santa 😉❤️


End file.
